


Death of a Bachelor

by eratothemuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: Peter reflects on getting married on the day of his wedding, partially having an existential crisis until he’s interrupted from his thoughts.





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when P!atD comes out with new songs and I, an obsessed Peter Hale fangirl, hears them.  
> \- Meg <3 xx

It was on his fourth try to properly tie the bow of his tie that he got a good look of himself in the full-length mirror. Tucked away in this room, the bustle of the blooming wedding party muffled by the door, Peter finally had the chance to take himself in. The sunlight hitting the knees of his tux’s pants, his hair disheveled by the sheer nervousness that was running through him in more of an intensity than he’d care to admit.

And he couldn’t help but think of how he got there. One girl was all it had taken. Well, the right girl— no. The perfect girl, he decides, a small smile coming to his face as he anticipates what she must look like in the room down the hall, because he hadn’t gotten the chance to catch a glimpse of her yet.

After all, when he’d tried to sneak into her room, she’d laughed that it would be bad luck and forced him to follow the rules by closing the door right back, all the while obstructed by the annoying slab of wood standing between them. She always seemed to have a way of getting him to follow the rules. Well, her rules, that is.

He looks back down to his tie, an undone mess around his neck, “This is ridiculous.” Peter’s brow furrows as he tries again. He hated to admit that his inability to do a as simple a task as tying his own bow tie was all due to the fact that he was internally freaking out now that he was alone about what he’d gotten himself into.

He’d led a life of frivolous relationships. Leading ladies never enough to keep his interest for too long. Not that he’d minded— he had always been in it for the fun of it, and he’d had a lot of fun.

And he looked back to himself in the mirror, wondering if he were really enough to make someone else happy. The selfishness of his daily life was no secret. Peter had always gotten what he’d wanted with no regard for what others would want. Actually, it was for this reason that the majority of his relationships had failed in the past.

“Can you make her happy?” Peter whispers to his mirror-self, the reflection only showing the uncertainty in his eyes as he continued to fumble with the tie. His biggest fear was there, out in the open for only him to see. But more worries than the one that sounded from his lips played through his mind.

Would he be able to keep her smiling? What if he grew bored like he always seemed to do before? What if she grew bored with him? What if… What if… What if—

The sound of the door swiftly opening and shutting makes him turn, eyes widening before he quickly covers them, but the image of your grin stays in his mind. You’d been standing there, donned in that white dress that had been hanging in Peter’s closet for what had seemed like forever until today, cheeks rosy from how you had probably rushed down the hallway when Lydia and Allison had left to get you something.

“Should I remind you that  _you_  were the one who said it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day?” Peter finds his voice as your giggles travel towards him with each step his werewolf hearing picks up. You weren’t wearing your shoes yet.

“Well, since  _I_  said it,  _I_  can take it back,” he feels your fingers come to his arm, pulling his hand away from his eyes so he’ll look at you. He nearly gasps as the sight of you is more beautiful than he’d remembered from the small glimpse he’d had seconds ago. “Besides, I think we can beat the odds, even if they start out against us.”

“I think I’m rubbing off on you. Getting you to break your own rules is the first step,” Peter teases, hands coming to wrap around your waist as yours come to his face to bring him down to your lips. Light kisses trail from his cheek to his lips, and Peter gets to see your smile between each of them.

“And what’s the final step, then?” you ask, fingers smoothing down his neck to come to his undone tie.

“Marrying me?” Peter suggests, stomach fluttering with more anticipation than he’d ever felt as he feels you easily tie the tie into maybe not the most perfect of bows, but it was better than any of his efforts thus far.

“I’m already doing that, remember?”

“I don’t plan on forgetting, sweetheart.”

“You’d better not,” Peter chuckles at your lighthearted jab in his chest with your index finger, “because if you leave me at the altar, I might just take Derek instead!”

Peter rolls his eyes, “The best man? Am I’m really that easily replaceable?” He feels you pulling away, and reluctantly lets you go, watching you head to the door.

You send him a teasing smirk over your shoulder as you prepare to dart back to your room unnoticed, “Let’s not find out, shall we?” And with that, you’re gone, taking with you down that hallway any of his previous worries.

He’s left standing there, a slightly crooked bow tied around his neck, and a small smile on his lips as he listens to your feet making their way to your room. Not long after, Derek returns to Peter’s room, carrying the little black box containing the rings in his hand.

“What’s with your tie?” Derek asks, reaching to adjust it. Peter doesn’t answer, only letting Derek continue, “Well, ready for the funeral?”

“Funeral?” Peter asks, brow furrowing in confusion as he takes in his nephew’s own reserved smile. If he didn’t know better, he might think the pride in Derek’s eyes was directed at him.

“Yeah, after all,” Derek offers the rings to Peter, “there’s been the death of a bachelor.”


End file.
